


Revelation

by RachaelGold



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachaelGold/pseuds/RachaelGold
Summary: Chakotay is married to Seven, but is regularly meeting Kathryn for delightful lunches. He unintentionally asks her something that to her is unconscionable, and he finally learns the true extent of her feelings for him.Setting: Two years Post-Endgame





	Revelation

2379

Chakotay always looked forward to Tuesdays. That was the day he always had a lingering lunch with Kathryn. It happened come rain or shine, unless she was away on some mission. It had never been spoken of, never been agreed, but a few chance meetings and spontaneous invitations had metamorphosed into something more permanent and anchoring, something now set in stone. 

His mood was noticeably lighter on a Tuesday morning, and even if Chakotay himself was not aware of any change in his own demeanour, his wife noticed. It had not worried her at first, until it persisted for months and she eventually added it to her list of grievances. She even tackled him about it, asked him to break the arrangement. Chakotay couldn't honestly see what the fuss was about. He was only seeing an old friend. She had nothing to worry about. He wasn't having an affair or anything. What could be more natural than two people, who had grown very close to each other during seven years of command together and whose work still brought them much necessary contact, meeting on a regular basis? 

He saw Mike Ayala regularly too, but that didn't seem to bother Seven at all. He really couldn't understand her problem with his seeing Kathryn, but perhaps, if he'd stopped to think about it, his resistance to bowing to Seven's wishes should have told him a lot. 

And today was Tuesday. He'd only been waiting outside the restaurant which had become their preferred haunting ground for a few minutes, when Kathryn's cheerful face appeared around the corner. She came up on him and greeted him openly, whilst he planted a welcoming kiss on her cheek. Nothing surprising about that...they were such close friends after all. 

He ushered her inside and requested that today they found a very private corner. He wanted to discuss a matter of some delicacy with her. Kathryn sighed inwardly. She knew it would involve some aspect of his marriage. She was really getting tired of offering advice to him on how to deal with his petulant wife. Seven's problems she could understand, but Chakotay had made the decision to marry her with his eyes wide open and should learn to live with it. He'd made his bed. He should lie on it. 

They found an unoccupied alcove and the waiter assured them of privacy as they ordered their usual bottle of wine. 

For a while they indulged in small talk, asking each other about their week…his lecturing…her treatise on the Borg. Workwise everything was going well for both them: Captain and Admiral now. The waiter brought their wine and Chakotay ordered a vegetarian pasta, Kathryn a light salad. 

The conversation would eventually come round to Seven and her difficulties in adjusting to life on earth, more specifically, her difficulties in adjusting to married life as well. 

Knowing that what he wished to discuss was obviously very delicate, Kathryn waited until the food arrived before pursuing the subject. 

"Out with it!" she said. "What has Seven done now?" 

"Nothing specific." 

"Has she objected to your meeting me again?" 

"I'm afraid so. But she'll have to put up with it…we're not doing anything wrong." 

"In your perception, no. But in hers maybe… Perhaps we should cancel for a while. You should pay her a bit more attention." 

"I pay her plenty of attention!" 

The look on Kathryn's face suggested that she wasn't quite convinced. 

"There was something I wanted to talk to you about, though," he continued, mildly hesitant. 

"Oh?" 

"You're a woman. You've had a few…relationships." Kathryn didn't quite agree with this. She'd had two serious relationships in her life, very few casual ones. She was dating someone right now, but she never for a moment considered that it would be going anywhere. For some reason, the nature of which eluded Chakotay, she hadn't seemed interested in forging any long term attachment since they'd arrived home. "Is it normal for a woman not to enjoy it?" 

"It?" 

"Sex. Physical intimacy." 

Kathryn smothered a gasp. It was not what she'd expected him to ask. "Are you telling me that Seven…doesn't enjoy it?" 

"At first I thought she did. Then I realised it was just a performance. She was just going through the motions…doing what was 'required of her'. Now she's setting the boundaries: once a week…to her specifications…and nothing remotely imaginative. She accepts that it is a necessary activity for a marriage to....quote...'function harmoniously'." Kathryn's jaw was hitting the deck by now. "Except it's not functioning harmoniously. She clearly hates it from the moment I touch her and the rest of the time we are arguing continually. It's not normal, is it? Women usually enjoy it just as much as men." 

Kathryn wriggled uncomfortably in her chair. This was venturing into uncharted territory and she most definitely didn't want to be catapulted blindly in after him. "Well, Chakotay…I would have thought you'd been with enough women to know by now." 

He had to agree on this. "Yes…but I'd still like your opinion." 

"Well….Seven is no normal person. With all she's been through, she was bound to find the relationship thing difficult. There's got to be some way you two can come to a compromise." 

"Believe me, I've tried…" 

"What she needs is to talk to a counsellor…" 

"I've tried that one too. She is dead set against it. I was hoping you could talk to her…" 

"Me?" Kathryn was horrified at this. 

"Yes. She's always looked to you for advice. She considers you a friend now…you could easily bring it up casually. Don't women talk about it amongst themselves?" 

"As teenagers perhaps. Personally, I've never felt the need as an adult." 

"Still, you could try…" 

"I don't think so." 

"Why not? You're uniquely placed to help her. She has no mother or sister to turn to for advice. And Aunt Irene's never been married..." 

"Neither have I." 

"But you have been in love. At least twice." 

Kathryn hid the scowl she wanted to throw at him. Of course, she'd been in love...most deeply with the man speaking with her right now...and it hurt like hell. "I hardly count myself as a success at relationships." 

"Which is in no way your fault. Come on, you're a woman, with a thousand times Seven's experience. You understand these things." 

"No. I won't do it." 

"Kathryn…I am at my wit's end. I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate." 

Kathryn was quiet for a few moments. Somewhere, deep down, she felt some sympathy for him, but she knew she'd bitterly regret it if she let him talk her into this. The was no way on God's earth she wanted to discuss sex with Seven, at least not sex _with Chakotay_. Of all people in the entire universe, it mattered that it was him. If Seven had been married to any other man she might have considered it. 

"No. It's unreasonable of you to ask." 

"Is it? You're supposed to be our friend." 

"There are limits, Chakotay." 

"I think you could handle this…" 

"I'm no expert. You can't expect me to act as an intermediary…" 

"You're a mature woman. You've had experience of handling men… You've been a Starship Captain, for spirit's sake." 

"Huh! I still don't think I'm equipped to deal with this." 

"You're my only hope." 

"No. That's my final answer." 

"Kathryn! Please!" She threw him a warning glance, enough to make him pause for a few seconds. "It doesn't have to be blatant. You could talk about your past relationships." 

"You think I want to talk about my past relationships…when the memories are so painful?" 

Chakotay understood in part. Justin had always been a touchy subject. But not so much Mark. "You were always willing to discuss Mark with me, even after your letter." 

"But I never discussed what we were like in bed together." 

"Just because there was never a need. I'd like to think we'd have been comfortable talking about such things, if we'd wanted to." Kathryn regarded him sceptically. She didn't think they could have discussed it easily. The sexual tension that had long existed between the two of them would have been sure to surface. Maybe things would have turned out for the better, if they had. "What were you like in bed together?" he continued. 

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, p-lease!" she said in a tone of outrage. 

"Well, it's not normal, is it? When two people are in love with each other, they usually both enjoy the physical side of the relationship." 

"I can't speak for the entire female population!" she said, sarcastically. 

"No. But you could answer from your own experience." 

"You expect me to answer that? Get real, Chakotay!" 

"I don't know when you got so coy. I'm sure the great Kathryn Janeway is capable of answering a question like that, even if it does make her feel a bit uncomfortable." She pulled a face at this, dropping her fork on her plate. Their lunches had long been forgotten. Something clicked in the back of Chakotay's mind. Maybe that's why she'd held herself back from him all these years. Hell, she'd held herself back from any relationship for their time in the Delta Quadrant. "Wait a minute...have I made a huge blunder here? Have I got this terribly wrong? Did that side of things never work that well for you, and you don't want to admit it to me? Maybe you had some bad experiences? Maybe you're not that thrilled with the physical side of love yourself...." If he'd stumbled on a truth here, he'd have some serious apologising to do. 

"Chakotay!" she exploded, outraged. "I'll have you know I was always very enthusiastic about that side of my relationships…at least when I was with the right man." 

"Well...thank goodness for that," he responded in relief, slightly taken aback and strangely warmed by the knowledge. "That wasn't so difficult, was it? I swear you could broach the subject with Seven." 

"You need a professional." 

"She'll never accept that." 

"Well, I'm sorry, Chakotay…but I can't help you." 

"Whyever not?" 

"I just can't, okay?" 

"Of course, you can." 

"Will you leave it!" Her tone was getting ever more exasperated. 

"Well…give me one good reason!" 

"Dammit, Chakotay!" she said, slamming her napkin on the table and shifting her chair. "I said, leave it!" 

He should have left it there, and afterwards he would spend hours wondering if he had been right or wrong not to do so. "You haven't given me any real reason, let alone a good one," he persisted, unable to comprehend her reaction. "I ask you to do this one thing that could make a world of difference to two people I thought you cared about...and you won't even give it a moment's consideration? I counted you as a special friend, Kathryn. Maybe I was wrong." 

Her eyes met his, blazing now. Her chair scraped backwards with a screech. "For God's sake, go and ask someone who doesn't want to fuck you herself!" 

In an instant, she was gone, leaving a shell-shocked man behind her. 

The seconds ticked by, as he began to take in what exactly she'd said. And suddenly it hit him with the force of phaser fire. The woman he'd loved far longer and far deeper than any other had wanted him all along. Spirits, he'd been so blind! 

He was up and he was after her, hot on her heels and desperate. He caught up with her in the rear yard, where she was imprinting her hand on the keypad of her vehicle. He grabbed her arm, before she could duck inside. 

"Kathryn?" 

"I'm sorry, I should never have said that. Please forget I ever mentioned it." 

"Was it true?" 

She squeezed her eyes. "Yes." 

"Are you in love with me?" 

"Yes." 

"Why did you never tell me?" he asked angrily. 

"Why did you never ask?" she countered, equally riled. 

"We have to talk about this," he said, softening his tone. 

"What's to talk about? You're a married man." 

"Not a very happy married man." 

"I rather think that's your problem." 

"Still…we should talk about this thing…between us." 

"What thing between us? There is no thing between us...and there never can be. Besides, we've avoided the subject for years. Why should now be any different? Please forget this. I'm so sorry I've ruined our friendship." 

"Oh no, you haven't ruined our friendship." 

"You seriously think we can carry on meeting after this?" 

"Whyever not?" 

"Because it's out there now…I can't unsay it!" 

"No…but I'm kinda glad about that," he offered smuggly. 

"Seven is right to object to our seeing each other." 

"She doesn't have to know. It doesn't have to affect her at all. I shouldn't have to be answerable to her for every little thing I do..." 

"Little thing?" she responded, her tone suggesting she thought it was anything but. 

"Yes." His voice dropped a tone or two. "Alright...we might have to be more careful. We could meet somewhere more…private." 

She searched his eyes, not quite believing he would suggest anything so sordid and clandestine. She saw with horror that his thoughts were going along exactly those lines. 

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" 

"And what if I am?" 

"You are out of your tiny mind! If you think for a moment, I would settle for being the other woman….that I would deliberately do anything to hurt Seven, you are very much mistaken. I don't know what's happened to you, Chakotay. I don't think I recognise the man you've become." 

"I'm just a man who's made a terrible mistake…" 

"Perhaps you have, but you're going to have to live with it." She slipped into the vehicle. "We can't meet anymore." 

"Spirits, Kathryn. Don't say that!" 

"I just did! I won't be responsible for breaking up your marriage. And I certainly won't be responsible for destroying Seven's life…" 

The door closed, and he thumped on the roof in frustration. Seconds later, he was knocked backwards by the speed at which her transport lurched homeward. 

* * *

  


Eight months later  


Kathryn had been expecting him. Sooner or later, she knew he would come. It didn't surprise her in the least when he appeared at her office door asking her out to lunch. 

They'd hardly been in contact over the last eight months, though she knew his divorce had gone through. Chakotay had waited only a short amount of time for the dust to settle before seeking her out. 

She agreed, although it didn't need voicing that they would choose somewhere different from the scene of their last altercation. 

Over lunch, the subject of his divorce inevitably surfaced. 

"I hope," she ventured tentatively, "that what I said wasn't responsible for ending your marriage." 

Chakotay studied her intently. The truth was that his heart had never been in his marriage after she'd effectively let slip her feelings that afternoon long ago. He wondered if she'd ever know how much it had affected him. 

"Indirectly you were," he told her. "It wasn't the only thing, but it was a good part of it. Before you said what you did, at least one of us was trying to make it work. After, neither of us were. Frankly, it wasn't worth saving. I'm relieved to be out of it. And so is she." 

"You can dismiss it so easily?" 

"Oh yes. I made a huge mistake. I admit that freely. We both did. I hope she's happy now. I'm not convinced a relationship will ever work for her. I'm thankful that Tuvok has taken her under his wing." 

"Yes…that does seem to be working out." 

"So where does that leave us?" 

"I'm not sure it leaves us anywhere." 

"I was hoping for a flicker of interest here…." 

"Were you?" 

"Well, now we both know how we feel about each other…" 

"Do we? I may have let an idle comment slip a few months back, but it was hardly an admission of undying love. And I haven't the slightest idea how you feel about me." 

"You know how I feel about you." 

"No. I don't." 

"Well," he continued, eyeing her incredulously, "I thought I'd made that pretty clear." 

Kathryn threw him a look that suggested she thought him stupid. "Oh? When was that exactly?" 

"When we were on New Earth, remember?" 

"You mean the Angry Warrior speech?" 

"Yes." 

"Chakotay, that could have meant anything. I took it to mean a profession of loyalty and friendship. If I thought for a few weeks you meant something more, I soon dismissed it when you were fawning over that Riley woman less than a month later." 

"I was not fawning over that Riley woman, as you so graciously put it!" he protested. 

"You were." 

He pursed his lips in frustration. "Nothing happened, Kathryn. Let's not get into an argument over this." 

She eyed him defiantly for a few moments, before her resolve softened. 

"Okay," she conceded. "If you say so." 

"And what I said…it did mean something more. Your first instincts were spot on." 

"Well, forgive me for not seeing it that way now," she said sarcastically. 

"I've been in love with you for a very long time." 

She rolled her eyes. "That's hard to believe…" 

"But it's the truth." 

"You married Seven!" 

"My biggest mistake, I told you." Kathryn merely huffed at this. "I thought you didn't want me…in that way, anyway. I was stunned when you told me. Was it true?" 

Kathryn's eyes dropped. "Yes." 

He reached across the table and took one of her hands in his. "Then let's not play the blame game. We both made a mess of this." 

"I suppose we did," she conceded. 

"Do you love me?" 

She lifted her head. "Yes. Yes I do." 

"Then let's give this relationship a chance…" 

"It's not that simple." 

"Not that simple? How is it not that simple?" 

"I don't know, Chakotay, if you love me…enough." 

"Of course, I love you 'enough'. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. I love you more than life itself! Something this special only comes along once in a lifetime and only to a few lucky people. We have to grab this while we have the chance." 

"Easy words to say." 

"I mean it," he said earnestly. 

"You know, I dreamed of our being together as soon as we got home. But the reality turned out to be rather different, didn't it? You were already dating Seven before we came hurtling into Federation space. I took one look at you and saw that you were happy…" 

"I thought I was…for a few fleeting weeks. I wish we'd talked…then, before things with Seven had gotten serious." 

"So do I." 

"It would have saved a lot of heartache." 

"Maybe." 

"It's not too late. Or is there someone else?" 

"No. There's no-one else. No-one significant, anyway." 

"Then what's the problem?" 

"This might sound silly." 

"Try me." 

"Well, I wanted you to want me so much, that you would have beaten your way to my door the instant we got home…That wild horses couldn't have stopped you coming for me. I wanted you to want me _that much_." 

"And I didn't." 

"No." 

"I disappointed you?" 

"I suppose." 

"And that's what makes you think my feelings for you aren't strong enough?" 

"Well, let's face it, Chakotay, none of your relationships seem to have lasted the distance. I don't want to be just another of your temporary conquests." 

"I promise you, it wouldn't be like that." 

"No?" 

"I love you. And it is simple. I love you so much, I want to spend the rest of my life with you! You've no idea how much I've missed your presence in my life." 

She smiled. "And I yours." 

"Then, we have to give this a chance, Kathryn." 

"I have to think about this. If you think I'm going to leap straight into your arms, you've another think coming. If we'd been having this conversation as soon as we'd gotten home, it would have been different. But now…" 

"You're right. I've never heard anything so silly…" 

"You don't think we should be cautious?" 

"My dear, I've waited nine years for you! That's more than enough caution for any couple. I don't think we should wait another minute." 

"Well....you're going to have to convince me." 

"Alright. That's something I'm good at!" he said, rather enthused. 

"Oh, really?" 

"Yes, really. I've had years of practice. Essential inter-personal skills in a First Officer. How to influence your Captain without her even realising it." 

She smiled at this. "We've a lot to lose here, Chakotay." 

"And far, far more to gain," he said with a grin. 

Her eyes held his for several long seconds. He knew deep down that she acknowledged the truth of this. 

"I must get back to work," she said, rising from the table. 

"Dinner tonight?" he asked hopefully. 

"I'll take a rain check, if you don't mind. I'll probably be working late." 

"Tomorrow?" he asked, his hand reaching out to rest gently on her arm. 

"I'll let you know." It seemed this was as good as he was going to get. 

He responded with a resigned nod. He gave her arm an affectionate squeeze. "Don't blame me for everything, Kathryn. I never knew. I never knew you felt anything for me…" 

* * *

  


Chakotay thought about their conversation all afternoon. He had at first been disappointed by her apparent lack of enthusiasm, but the more he thought about it, the more he became convinced that he had to push her on this. She'd wanted a determined, resolute man when they'd arrived home, and she hadn't got him. Well, by heaven, she was going to get him now. It was time the Angry Warrior flexed his muscles. 

He would show her he meant business. 

So in the end he didn't wait for the next day to call. He barely let a few hours slip by. He was waiting, unseen, outside her apartment when she arrived home that night, at about 20.00 hours, not especially late considering what she'd said earlier. He was pleased to note she was alone. 

She'd hardly finishing keying in her code before he was behind her. 

"Hello, Kathryn." 

She turned, momentarily furious. "What the hell are you thinking? Sneaking up on me like this?" 

The door behind her slid open, and he bundled her inside. 

"Come in, why don't you?" she said, in a huff, as she deposited her bag on the floor. 

"Thank you." 

"What are you doing here?" 

"Finishing our conversation." 

"Oh? I thought we'd said what we needed to...for the moment." 

"We've barely scratched the surface," he told her. "No more rain checks. Ever. I know you wanted me to beat a way to your door as soon as we got home…and I know I let you down." 

"Yes. You did." 

"But I think you'd be a damned fool not to settle for a man who beat his way to your door as soon as he was free. So here I am. Beating down your door. I want you, Kathryn. Only you. No-one else….for the rest of our lives." 

She looked at him, dark and unmoving, yet there was a faint flicker of acknowledgment somewhere deep in her eyes, so he reached out, grabbing her around the waist and drawing her to him. 

"And I'm not going to take no for an answer," he added. 

"You're not?" 

"No." He lifted her head to his and plunged for her lips. There were a few seconds of resistance, before she melted, much to his delight, into the kiss. Pretty soon the frenzy of her response matched his. 

They broke off, and he held her to him. "I love you, Kathryn Janeway. We're on the verge of something amazing here. Don't you dare send me away." 

She finally smiled. "I wasn't planning on it." 

"Good." 

"You were right. You are good at convincing me." 

"Glad to hear it. So…if dinner's out, how about the fucking thing?" 

"Pardon?" 

"You told me you wanted to 'fuck me'. Now seems like a good time. Is it still what you want?" 

There was a long pause, as he held his breath, hoping for the right answer. "No," she said, letting him suffer for a moment. "It was a poor choice of words. I want you to make love with me. I want you to whisper your ancient legends to me, as you caress my body. I want you to pound into me with everything you've got, and make me scream your name in ecstasy. I want to fall asleep in your arms and wake up with your breath in my hair…and I want it every day for the rest of our lives. It's a tall order, I know, but I want to know if you're man enough for the task." 

Their heated breath mingled in the small space between their faces. The sound of their laboured breathing seemed to echo in the silence. His eyes bored into hers, reaching deep into this mysterious well of a woman. "Am I man enough for the task?" 

"Are you?" It sounded like a dare. 

By way of an answer, he lifted her off her feet and slammed her into the wall beside the door. Hungrily, he feasted on her lips, and let his hands skim her body in frenzied exploration. As she responded eagerly, her hands tangled desperately in his hair. 

He pulled his lips away. "One way to find out…" he said, fumbling at the waistband of her trousers. In seconds they came apart and he pushed them down her legs together with her panties. He dropped to his knees, wrestling with her boots. With a helpful shake from Kathryn of each leg in turn, he managed to remove all encumbrances from the lower half of her body. 

For a moment, he just looked up, grinning hungrily at the vision above him: a half-clad admiral flat against the wall, her eyes dark with anticipation, her hands resting on his shoulders for balance, his hands resting on the silky skin of her thighs, his itching thumbs pressing into her flesh just inches from their ultimate goal. He laughed throatily from pure pleasure. 

He took a deep breath, taking in the heady scent of her arousal. Then, he lifted her left leg cleanly over his right shoulder and clamped his mouth around her soft lips, eliciting a shriek of delight from above his head. One hand he employed to support and hold her in position, but the other he moved to join the fray. His thumb slipped deep to open her to him, and he edged his tongue forward till it made contact with her tiny delicious pearl. To his utter delight he could already feel it swelling. He suckled and he swirled, revelling in the abundant moisture already pooling there. There was no mistaking her response: she was deeply aroused and spiralling rapidly out of control. Somewhere deep down, he sighed with pleasure, but it was soft, almost unrecognisable, when compared with the sensual moans now escaping Kathryn's mouth. 

He flicked, he teased, he worked with expert skill. Kathryn was thrashing about wildly, and it was straining every muscle he had to hold her there, firmly under the sweet torture of his lips. The beads of sweat were already forming on his brow. He knew it would not take long, but he wanted to prolong her pleasure. 

At some point he paused, replacing his mouth with his fingers. He lifted his head and chased soft kisses just beneath her belly button. 

"My people have a saying," he whispered close to her womb, "That when a woman parts her legs for a man, she grants him the greatest privilege in the universe." 

"Oh..oh my G...!" groaned Kathryn, her hands tangling in his hair. His skillful fingers were sending shards of delight shooting through her entire body. 

"I never fully understood it until now. This truly is a privilege, my love." He pushed several fingers deep inside her, revelling in the warmth and tightness of her channel, stretching her muscles masterfully, as fully as he dared. Satisfied he held her in a position of optimum sensation, he circled her bud eagerly with his thumb. She was close, he could sense it. "Let it go, Kathryn. I want to see her sing!" he breathed. 

"Nooooo…." she panted, "I can't!" 

"Yes, you can!" he encouraged. "Let it go!" 

Kathryn began to shudder, he redoubled his efforts, increased the pressure, coaxing the elusive flutter to the surface. She came at last, long, hard, and in shattering intensity. As her body convulsed around is fingers in sheer ecstasy, she screamed. She screamed his name. And as her cries died away, he dipped his head and placed a tender kiss on the pulsing flesh, thrilled to the core to be the witness and instigator of her orgasm. Yes, this truly was a privilege. 

He held her still for a few moments, steadying her and letting her down gently. Her leg slipped back to the floor, but she was still breathless and incapable of standing. Her muscles seemed to have liquified. 

Chakotay kissed his way back up her belly, marvelling at her responsiveness to his touch. He was ecstatic at what he'd already witnessed, and yet, unbelievably, he hadn't even begun to unwrap the top half of this treasure of a body. 

Their eyes met, burning and intense. And then he smiled. 

"You're amazing…you know that?" he told her, with a kiss. 

She took a few deep breaths. "So are you… Damn, you're good at that!" 

"I aim to please…" 

"The greatest privilege in the universe, eh?" 

"You got it." 

"I rather think the privilege was mine." 

"Actually, I think it was for both of us." 

"Touché! So....can we explore this some more?" she said seductively, as her fingers began to roam under his shirt. 

"With pleasure!" 

"Oh, it will be, but can we take this through into the bedroom?" 

He nodded, sweeping her into his arms. "Sounds like a good idea." 

"The wall was great…but I'm not twenty any more." 

"Could have fooled me. Which way?" 

"Down the end, on the left." 

He took a few strides and then edged sideways, till he was able to gently lay her on a thankfully large bed. 

He bent over her smiling, his eyes alight with mischief. "So, Admiral Janeway…how about showing me what exactly you can do with me?" 

Her eyes were twinkling, but she didn't answer. Suddenly, he found himself on his back, with his pants gaping open and Kathryn straddling him. And her hands were…oh spirits her hands were exactly where he dreamed of having them for nine long years. Seconds later, as her lips joined in, swallowing him greedily, he thought he would lose his mind in the delirium of pleasure. 

* * *

  


Chakotay was humming as he set about his task. His joy was seeping through his whole being. Last night had exceeded his wildest expectations. Kathryn had been the exact antithesis of Seven. He had forgotten that sex could be that good. Actually, he'd _never known_ sex could be that good. 

Eventually, they had exhausted themselves and fallen asleep, but not until after hours of wondrous exploration. 

He'd woken early, spending some time just admiring her as she slept. He could hardly believe his good fortune at last. How had they waited nine long years to uncover this facet of their relationship? 

Then he'd risen, and busied himself in the kitchen. 

Kathryn awoke to hear his tuneless humming as it drifted through into the bedroom. She turned over, smiling to herself, quite as euphoric as the man beyond the door, and strangely satisfied by the ache in the over-worked muscles between her legs. 

Leaping from the bed, she wrapped a white fluffy robe around her nakedness. 

The vision that greeted her was highly amusing: there was Chakotay slaving over a stove, tossing a pan onto the heat and mixing some concoction in a bowl. And he was…completely naked. 

"What are you doing?" she purred. 

"Pancakes." 

"Pancakes." 

"I wanted to surprise you when you woke." 

"I see. Bit risky though." 

"Huh?" 

"Isn't a certain part of your anatomy rather vulnerable?" 

He looked down briefly and grinned. 

"Don't worry. I wasn't planning on injuring myself." 

"Glad to hear it. We don't want to put _it_ out of action…" 

"It?" 

"That rather magnificent piece of equipment of yours..." 

"Magnificent eh?" he said with a grin, drawing her into a welcoming kiss. "Couldn't see an apron." 

"Think I've got one somewhere…" she murmured, opening a cupboard door and pulling something out. "Rather appropriate, don't you think?" 

She held it up apologetically. It was a gaudy feminine thing with 'I'm the Captain around here' emblazoned on the front. He took it with a grin and put it on, looking if anything even more absurd than he did before. 

"Let me guess. Phoebe gave it to you." 

"When I first got command of Voyager." 

He turned back to the pan, to test the heat. She snuggled up behind him, resting her head on his shoulder blade. "It does rather suit you." 

"Hmm." 

Her hands went round his waist and underneath the apron, where they encountered his flaccid penis and made it twitch with desire. 

Chakotay gasped. "You're distracting the chef." 

"Doesn't he want to be distracted?" 

"Aren't you hungry? We missed dinner last night." 

"Not for food." 

"Well, you need to keep your energy reserves up….for what I've got planned." 

"I'm used to skipping meals." 

"Don't I know it!" he lamented. 

"Actually, I've rather missed you fussing over me." 

"Good. Because you've got me back again. I'm planning on making a career out of it." Turning round, his movement disengaged her hands and he lifted her up and sat her on the counter beside the cooker. "Now sit there, you rascal, and behave yourself for a moment." 

She pouted for a moment. "Yes, boss." 

Chakotay turned back to his task and poured some batter in the pan. It sizzled instantly. 

"Last night was incredible, by the way," he told her. "It was everything I hoped our first time would be and more." 

"Yes, it was." 

"Can you get today off? I think we should spend the day perfecting our technique...not that we're not pretty damned good at it already." 

She nodded with a conspiratorial grin. "Yea, I think that could be arranged. I'll call in. Tell them I'll work from home." 

"But you won't tell them what you're working on." 

"Nope. I don't want them to die of shock." 

He flipped the pancake over. 

"What do you want, Chakotay?" she continued, tentatively. 

He glanced up at her, sensing immediately that the question encompassed much more than a request as to his immediate needs. She sounded particularly vulnerable and he reached out and touched her reassuringly on the knee, sliding his hand over hers and drawing a deep breath. "I want to make love with you, my darling. I want to whisper ancient legends as I worship your body. I want to make you scream my name, and pump you so full of my seed, that at any moment of the day…even when we're apart…my mark is sealed deep inside you…that a part of me is forever within you. I want to fall asleep inside of you and wake with my breath in your hair. And I want it every day for the rest of our lives…" 

She smiled with relief. "That sounds…just perfect." 

"Good," he said, leaning forward and kissing her. "Because I'm moving in." 

The pan began to spit, and he quickly diverted his attention to it. Tossing it a couple of times, he appeared to satisfy himself that the pancake was ready. He slid it onto a plate, sprinkled it with lemon and drizzled on some syrup he had warming in another pan. "Any objections?" 

"None whatsoever. Unless you'd rather I moved in with you." 

He handed her the plate with a fork. "Now get that down you!" She took it from him and started eating appreciatively. "No, I don't think so. Spacious apartment, luxurious furniture…unparalleled view of the bay. Why else would I be trying to worm my way in here?" 

"Now there was me thinking it was my incredible personality that attracted you." 

He turned his attention back to the pan, and prepared to make a second pancake. 

He smiled. "That too. But last night it was your incredible body that blew my mind." 

She chewed on her grin for a few moments. "Did you ever have an inkling?" 

"Oh yes. I always knew we'd be good together. But I never guessed how good. How's the pancake?" 

"It's delicious. Thank you." 

He poured some more batter in the pan. 

"Did you?" 

"Yes. I always imagined we'd be good together. Until…" she paused, not wishing to give voice to the feelings evoked by his marriage. 

His eyes met hers in understanding. With another squeeze to her hand, he told her, "That's all in the past now. We have a whole future to look forward to." 

She nodded, and he tossed the second pancake. "I guess we do." 

"And no protocols to stand in our way ever again." 

"Not a one." 

When he looked up, she was smiling. He heard her put her plate to the side. When he next looked up, she was giggling. And he laughed with her. When he looked up a third time, his heart skipped a beat. She'd parted her robe, arched her back and thrust two gorgeous nipples forward. Her beautiful slender hands were stroking her breasts suggestively. 

"Kathryn?" he asked, incredulously. This was not a side of Kathryn Janeway he'd ever encountered before, but it was damned exciting side. Maybe this woman was going to be the death of him, but he'd die happy. 

"How hungry are you, Chakotay?" came her low purr. 

He slammed the pan away from the heat and lunged forward to devour something far more enticing than a pancake. 

"Ravenous." 

**Author's Note:**

> The story Retribution is a sequel to this story although it is of a very different nature.


End file.
